


The Colors of Fun

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 三ツ星カラーズ | Mitsuboshi Colors (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Easter Eggs, F/F, Feet, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Futa on Female, Futanari, Girl On Girl, Girl Penis, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Leslita, Loli, Lolicon, Lolita, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl, Trans Lesbian, Transgender, Yuri, tickle, trans woman, transgirl, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: “You three are the colors of joy, the spirit of freedom. We need you, more than you could ever need us."The colors find themselves on a trip in their favorite rocket ship, only this time, a special guest has arrived to teach them something that won't get them a merit badge yet.





	The Colors of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Another one done by my BF. Thanks honey.

Star Wars: The Colors of Fun

The windswept plains of Dubrillion’s North-Western continent, abruptly ended at cliff sides and beaches. The spring season was a time of many flowers blooming, looking like a bright painting with a green base. Along the shoreline and lower plains, a series of luxurious homesteads form communities of happy citizens across the coasts. Today was a particularly momentous day, as it was the first annual Pan-Imperial Youth League meet-up. Where all the cadets of the Youth Legions meet, to network, compete in games, and form friendships and rivalries.

Preparing for an event this large was the work of the Imperial Cultural Ministry; at the direction of the Prime Minister himself, as the cultural minister was out of commission due to a serious case of the Bakuran Flu. The Emperor was not scheduled for a visit, but for the innumerable fans of the New Emperor, an unplanned entrance was almost a given. With two days to go before the start of the ceremonies, everything looked to be going well.

An Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, which had been modified for the use of the Youth League, the ISV Tyketanic, had made it’s rounds across the Empire. Most of the Youth League now rested easily in the many lavish rest, recreational, and educational decks of the miles-long ship. The Tyketanic formed the flagship of the Cadet Fleet. The rest of the fleet ringed the ship in a protective screen. Dozens of Star Destroyers, a handful of dreadnoughts, and a large number of smaller support ships of a menagerie of designs make up the fleet.

As the fleet neared Dubrillion, deep within the hull, a trio of inquisitive cadets decided to spend their day trying to figure out exactly what the purpose of the large circular device on the wall, was. “I’m telling you two, it’s a clock!” Kotoha exclaims to her friends. “I say it’s a 12-barreled combat droid!” Sat-chan insists. Yui watches her friends argue lightly over what the device on the wall of F-deck would be. Before the argument could become a “nuh-uh, yes-huh” fight between the two, the intercom came on before it could be settled.

“Attention all cadets. The order has come down, to return to your quarters, there shall be a visit from Imperial high command.” Some groans could be heard, others gasped, some simply shrugged and went about carrying out their duty. But for the three young girls who were becoming notorious for their whimsical interpretation of orders; play time was not yet over. “Well you heard it, the big heads are coming to check us out!” Sat-chan said, brimming with confidence, a sparkle in her eyes.

“That’s not what they said...” Yui-chan says, wanting to correct her overactive friend. “Ahh, you’re hard of of hearing!” Sat-chan says, waving her hand dismissively at Yui. Before the bashful girl could get furious enough to answer, Kotoha pointed out the security droids coming down the hall. In a dash the three girls made their way towards the opposite end of the hall. Before Yui could lead the other two to their quarters, Sat-chan grabbed Kotoha and ran off down the corridor towards the stairs to G-deck.

In a huff, Yui ran after them in the hopes that she could catch them before they ran into trouble. “You two are going to get us demoted!” Yui whined at her friends who had a slight lead. Kotoha was merely going with the flow and running while texting, with Sat-chan tugging her in the right, and sometimes wrong directions. “You always want us to follow the leader but if we do then we’ll miss the big heads!”

Around the time the three of them started to wear out from exhaustion, they were already on J-deck, having smoothly avoided any of the stair patrols by way of ducking and distracting. J-deck had an attached multi-rail system that led to the hangars. Kotoha managed to distract the droid guards by rolling a shiny marble down the corridor in front of them. Being of a dumber model, they simply stomped after it while playing pre-recorded orders.

The girls boarded the automated tram and selected the Executive hanger on the destination pad. “Well… we made it this far.” Yui says, laying her hands on her lap, staring down at her feet. Kotoha plays a dating sim with characters in it that look shockingly like a few well-known Youth League members. Sat-chan seems to be inside her own head, eyes closed, making bowing motions as though she’s being congratulated by esteemed guests.  
“Do you two think that, maybe… the higher-ups will like us even though we goof off a lot?” Yui asks her friends. Kotoha doesn’t look up from her game but answers positively. “I think they will like us a lot!” It brings Sat-chan out of her daze. Shaking her head a moment, she looks at Yui. “You know they will LOVE us! I mean we’re adorable, we’ve got style, we’ve got flair, and we’re not ugly.” Sat-chan says, attempting to make Yui feel good about it all.

“Maybe you’re right.” Yui says, smiling, trying to lift her spirits. She looks back at her feet, feeling something strange in her stomach. Butterflies maybe, or maybe just hunger. She couldn’t tell, but she wanted to find out what it was. The tram pulled in to the hangar rail-stop with the ding of a bell. The trio were about to disembark, only for them to notice a small patrol of Stormtroopers heading towards the tram. The three of them find a good place to duck down and wait for the troops to board.

The troopers sat in the adult-sized seats at the back of the tram and the girls waited until just before the tram was going to head off before sneaking out the door in their section. They didn’t know whether or not they were seen, but the tram sped off behind them. “That was a close one!” Sat-chan said, to her friends. “You worry too much Yui, just go with the flow, I’m sure we won’t get caught by the plebians.” Kotoha said, keeping her eyes focused on her game.

“You’ve been playing those Roman dating sims too much!” Sat-chan says while glaring at Kotoha who simply grinned at her screen. “Hey, you two, we gotta hide here too, there’s probably guards everywhere!” Yui says, running towards what seemed to be a utility closet. Given how spotless the floors were, she doubted there would be a cleanup needed anytime soon.

Her friends followed after her, and with luck, there was a little window for them to look out of. Sitting around the room after locking the door, the trio spent time talking about different things, Kotoha played her game mostly, while Sat-chan kept alternatively fantasizing about what she might receive, praise-wise from the ‘big-heads’.

Before long there was an alarm sounded, not emergency, but the landing alarm. It seemed a little sooner than anticipated, Yui was prepared to take a nap on a pallet of cleaning products before the alarm sounded. She wiped her eyes and growled a little as she and the others peered out the window. The sight before them was a little different than expected. Lots of stormtroopers and officers gathered together.

Two completely invisible starfighters materialized inside the hangar in a formation. Followed by an invisible shuttle lowering it’s cloak as it landed. A thrumming sound was heard, and the hangar bay doors closed before the shuttle door opened. A cloud of mist seemed to cover the ramp, and a team of strangely-dressed guards came out. Two, seemingly covered in a kind of stormtrooper armor not seen by the girls yet. The rest were much shorter and appeared to be flat-chested girls in scanty uniforms.

Out walked a large guard in golden armor, brandishing a bluish sword in one hand, and a strange blaster-like weapon in the other. Behind him walked the shadowy, hooded figure that caused the troops in attendance, save the guards walking alongside, to take one knee and bow their heads. The girls all looked at the sight before them in awe. “Is this some kind of secret messenger?!” Sat-chan asks aloud, before grumbling to herself speculations of a secret cabal bent on controlling the galaxy. “I bet it’s just a dignitary trying to avoid being spotted by some hidden camera or something.” Yui says, trying to be the logical one. “How could anyone sneak around on this ship to take pictures like that?” Sat-chan says this before realizing that she is essentially doing just that.

“Girls… I’m pretty sure that’s the Emperor!” Kotoha declares, while pointing at the figure slowly walking through the hangar. Her friends stared at her. “But the Emperor is a badass superbeing!” Sat-chan says in rebuttal. “The Emperor isn’t some hulking beast! The Emperor has too much to do, too many diplomatic skills to be some kind of lumbering monster.” Yui says. Kotoha raises her hand up and attempts to correct them both. “You’re both wrong, the Emperor, is a beautiful girl who is extremely gifted in the force and magick.”

Stated matter-of-factly, the girls were about to start giggling when they felt a weird tingling in their bodies. Looking out the little window, they saw that the figure, still walking, had it’s shadowed head now facing their little closet. The three of them made surprised faces, then ducked down. Hoping that whoever it was, messenger, dignitary, or the Emperor, they hoped to whatever, or whoever it was, had failed to see them.

Within a short period of time the fanfare and saluting ended. After allowing the troops and guards to disperse, the girls headed out. “Okay, do we wait on the big heads still?” Sat-chan asks, legitimately confused as to what to do now, despite wanting this in the first place. “Hmm, well so long as we don’t get in trouble I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to look around and see if that sneaky person or those sexy girls are in charge.” Yui says, hoping to keep a strong face on in front of her friends.

“I think we should sit and wait, surely there’s got to be more of them coming than just one and some girls in sci-fi bikinis!” Kotoha says, looking at her friends but opening up her handheld console just to check the battery on it. Yui looks deep in thought, divided between her idea, and Kotoha’s, she takes an extraordinry step she never thought she would use seriously. “Sat-chan, what would you do?” Yui asks, to the surprise of both her companions.

Sat-chan looks dumbfounded, but instead of asking why she gets the honor, she stops and starts thinking. After a few moments of her, pushing around thoughts in her brain, laughing randomly, then shaking her head to make a statement. “I think… we should go and explore! What if that shadow-thing was the big head here to see us?” The other two thought on it, Kotoha, shrugging her shoulders, and Yui sighing.

“Okay, we begin Operation Vanity now!” Yui says, putting out her hand for the other two to lay atop, before raising their hands straight up and cheering. Immediately after they all grab their own mouths and look out the little window to see if they have been caught. Giggling and sighing in relief, the three troublemakers retreat from the room very slowly. Making sure to tip-toe outside the door to avoid the problem that might come with being caught.

After a few moments of doing that, they run at a high speed across the wall of the hangar, stopping individually, then catching up to one another. With only a couple of distant, uncaring astromech droids, doing their maintenance and cleaning duties. The fidgety girls tried to keep to the wall, holding themselves to a high standard of stealthiness, Kotoha took the lead. She began giving out vague, and unknown hand signals to the others, before grumbling and whispering the orders to her friends.

The trio finally managed to make it to the long corridor that executives used. It typically had at least one pair of guards that kept the place on lockdown, but they were strangely absent. Yui wanted to tell her friends to hold off for a moment, to cease moving forward and wait to see if any would come. But deep inside, something kept driving her froward. Was this the courage she long felt she lacked? The girls pushed on, trading whispered barbs each time one of them would nearly trip when a bang somewhere behind them, likely by the careless droids, occurred.

“Those stupid tin-cans are going to get us put in the pokey!” Sat-chan whispered in anger, cursing the robots she’d come to love and hate in equal portions. With little left to chance, the three booked it down the hall, running again. The sweat would have built on their bodies, were it not so cold down these turn-filled halls. “We’ll make it, the big head is gonna love us! We will have ships named after all of us!”

Rounding the corner, the girls stopped, their shoeless feet being the only thing keeping the guards with their backs turned, from hearing the commotion of running. They tip-toed back around the corner and waited until they heard the familiar hiss of the elevator’s doors opening. Before they decided to peek back around the corner. The black-clad guards board the elevator, one guard places his hand on the rear end of his fellow guard and neither of the two could see the girls ogling them because of their lips locking soon after.  
The girls each had a different reaction. Sat-chan looked confused as to why they would randomly just start kissing. Yui’s face turned red from chin to forehead and she shut her eyes with her hands. And Kotoha pulled out her datacell to take a few pictures while smiling. The the doors shut and the fast, wind-rushing sound of the elevator being magnetically pulled at a high speed up or down the shaft was heard.

The trio stepped out of the hall and into the waiting zone for the elevator. “Okay, so Kotoha, you’ve braniac’d over the design of the ship, where do big heads go to relax before inspections?” Sat-chan asks, nonchalantly adjusting her panties in a way that several might consider unladylike. Kotoha narrows her eyes at the blonde numbskull before her, before scoffing a little and conceding. “Okay yeah...they are on ‘ES01 floor. Executive Suite oh-one.”

Yui put her hands on both her friend’s heads. “Girls...no fighting, nobody is dumb here...we just need to get on up there!” Yui scans her eyes across the datapad attached to the wall, having to stand on her toes to do so. “Found it!” She says, tapping it for the elevator to come to them. The girls waited a moment before talking more. “So those two guards...reckon they are married?” Yui asks her friends, blushing a little while asking.

“Married? Why would they do that? They didn’t even look old!” Sat-chan says in response. Making both of her friends look at her with a face of pure incredulity. She simply turned her head to the side slightly and kept her same expression. The other two shook it off and Kotoha said, “You two, they are just lovers! They don’t have to be married, they might be, but they just wanted to kiss.” She pulled out her datacell and looked at the pictures and blushed a little. “Definitely going to keep these.” She says, hugging her cell to her body.

The elevator hissed and the doors opened. The girls walked on board, hearing a strange thumping coming towards them from around the corner. Just as the doors closed, they saw a figure rush into view, so fast it was but a blur. It scared the three, but they felt secure in the fact the elevator was going so far away, and there was no way to know what floor they went to, because of the security protocol blocking elevator records.

“I don’t know about you two, but that was close!” Sat-chan said, clutching her chest a little, feeling her little heart beating fast inside her chest. Kotoha simply nodded while Yui had something to say, “Maybe this is a really, really bad idea… I feel like that could have been trouble for sure…” She sounds wary, but her friends put their hands on her shoulders. “Calm down, we’ve got it made! We’re about to meet the big head, and they won’t let us get grounded!” Sat-chan said.

Kotoha backed her up, “There won’t be any problems from here on, we made it past the mini-boss!” Her friends giggled a little, comforted by her half-naive reference to video games. Within the next half minute of silence, the elevator slowly came to a stop. Finally, after a long pause, the girls slowly stepped out of their protective room as the doors slide open. The first thing the trio notice is the scent. The air hangs heavy with incense of a cinnamon variety. Next, the smell of food, behind it. Beef of some kind, perhaps steaks or even burgers.  
The scintillating scent of meat and candy in the air drove the girls to move closer to the source. The opulently designed, yet strikingly empty room gave them a sense of well-placed wonder. “Girls, this place is beautiful!” Yui says, looking around at the ornate room. “It reminds me of the way the Titanic looks from that cheesy movie!” Kotoha says, admiring the large, oak tables in an otherwise futuristic looking ship.

“I mean, it just looks old to me.” Sat-chan says, her blunt, open opinion causing her friends to look at her with thinly-veiled annoyance. The trio kept exploring, moving from the entrance into a large party room, with surprisingly nobody present, but a large table against a wall that was covered from one end to the other in food. Their eyes all lit up, the knowledge that such a plentiful bounty was laying at their hands. Before she could stop them from indulting, Sat-chan and Kotoha ran for the tables. Yui tried her best to prevent them from doing so but failed.

In less than five seconds, Sat-chan had a handful of cookies and was eating them two at a time. Kotoha was eating meatballs like she’d never had them before. Before she could even chastise her friends. The three heard and unfamiliar cough, and turning their heads in shock, the three all had different reactions. Sat-chan smiled and started moving up and down in place in excitement. Kotoha set down the cookies she was holding and tried to wipe her face to look innocent. And Yui, the shaking she did would make one assume she was covered in ice.

The figure in question was the shadowed person from earlier, face still covered by their hood. “My, my… How did you three get here?” A soft voice asks from within the hood. Sat-chan was going to speak, but Yui beat her to it. “W-we came here on the elevator to see the big h- I mean, the guest.” The other two got close to Yui. “Do you know what I’m going to do about this?” The figure asks, causing the three girls, even Sat-chan to look a little unsure and slightly scared.

“I’m going to...” The hood is pulled down by the mysterious guest. “Thank you girls for being so kind!” The three of them looked at their thankful guest. Pale skin, a soft, smooth smile, beautiful red lips, and long, long black hair were what the three saw. Kotoha’s eyes got the biggest. “Y-you’re beautiful!” The other two thought it but didn’t say it, though the looks on their faces made it obvious. “Aww, you are too young lady.” The robed figure approaches them with a smile. “Well, are you three ready to eat?” The girls all looked up and smiled, and responded positively, with excitement.

The four of them had fun gathering food, while making small talk, before sitting at a large table close together, the three girls on one side, the mysterious, feminine figure on the other. “So umm… Ms. Lady? Are you like, a head honcho?” Sat-chan asks. The response was jovial, “Well you could say that. I like to think of myself as more a manager, a supervisor. But if I’m being honest, I’m more pleasure than business-minded.” This flies over the head out of two of three of the girls. Kotoha blushes ever so slightly at this, hiding her face by grabbing her milk and drinking it.

“Do you like, command an army?! Oooo, or are you like a like a political fatcat? Well, minus the fat!” Sat-chan says, enthusiastically showing off her curious side. “I’m a little of both, but I mostly leave the command and politics to others, it can be lame trying to read over logistics reports for so many. Especially when I just want to relax.” The others nodded their heads, but Kotoha looked nervous. “Umm, can I ask you a question?” She says, a clear shakiness to her voice. The stranger finished sipping on their glass of juice. “Hmmm?” The stranger asks softly. Kotoha takes a deep breath then rapid-fires her question. “Are you actually secretly the Emperor and are being cryptic and totally nonchalant about being found here by us three and will end up doing things that are unexpected with us?”

The stranger blushed a little and smiled, and finally broke and started giggling. “Ohh, you’re quite a cute little Sherlock Holmes. Maybe Inspector Gadget even!” With a clearing of a throat, the possible royal finally started to speak. “Sooo yeah, good job, you figured it out. I’m the Emperor.” The other two were shocked, and the blue-haired girl who asked suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. Yui was the first to say something.

Putting her hands together, and bowing lightly while closing her eyes, she said, “Oh please, please glorious Emperor, forgive us for our trespassing!” The other two swiftly joined her, before the Emperor started to place out their hands. “No younglings, I’m sorry for not making it clear. I just… I wanted to see how you three would react were I just some stranger that meant you no danger.” The Emperor placed their hands on the table for the young girls to place their own upon. The three were in awe, and suddenly they felt a strong wave of relief come over them.

“Thanks Emperor Lady-san!” Sat-chan says, feeling the Emperor’s left hand up and down. “Soooo smoooooth!” She said, keeping her excited demeanor. Kotoha placed her hands down on the Emperor’s right one, “May I… May you honor me with the right to kiss your hand my liege?” She asks, trying to sound as respectful as possible. The Emperor allowed it, but then leaned forward to kiss Kotoha’s hands. The young nerd’s face turned completely red and she grabbed her face, then stared at her hands.

Sat-chan kissed the Emperor’s left hand, oddly using a little tongue next, “Tastes like cherry!” Yui looked to her friend. “D-don’t you lick the Em-” She was cut off by the emperor’s two hands grabbing the sides of her face. “You can touch me too, Yui” The Emperor said, still giving off a blush, and a smile. The leader of the trio placed both her hands on the Emperor’s. She had felt a warmth first when the Emperor placed their hands on her face. But when she placed her hands on theirs, it was like a circuit completing. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling run up and down her body. A tingle that she’d only ever felt twice before similarly and for reasons she didn’t quite remember.

She blushed, hard, and moaned a little. “How did… how did you know my name s-sir, I mean ma’am, I mean… your majesty?” Her face was soft, and the Emperor’s hands lingered, thumbs rubbing the front portions of her smooth cheeks. “I know all your names, don’t worry please, I can’t explain it so easily to such innocent younglings, but I just know.” The Emperor’s voice sounded angelic to Yui, her mental faculties were like jelly. She felt almost a drowzy, sleepiness, that didn’t end in her shutting her eyes to sleep. She was dimly aware that she felt a wetness, but she couldn’t feel where.

Her friends watched on as their nervous, timid leader somehow melted entirely to the touch of the Emperor. Kotoha was the first to break the silence that was growing. “Your majesty, are you a lady or a gentleman?” The Emperor looked at her and smiled. “Well, if I’m gentle with you, but you think I’m a lady, wouldn’t that make me a gentle lady? When you look at me, what feels right?” The Emperor asks. “I always thought like, maybe you were a girl.” Kotoha says, trying to answer slow and avoid being wrong.

“Then you can call me that, you all can, if you’d like.” The Emperor said, accepting the female title and all that came with it. “Yes ma’am!” Sat-chan says, putting her hands up in the air excitedly. “Thank you my lady!” Kotoha says, her eyes larger looking, almost teary, as though her fantasy came true. Yui was still distracted, and the Emperor decided to bring her back to the world a bit. Letting go of the young gir’s face she heard an almost sad moan, but then the girl snapped to it. “Huh? M-Miss Emperor, sorry for being so distracted!” She says, just about to bow again before the Emperor stopped her. “Now now, it’s okay young lady. Girls, if you’re still hungry, we can continue eating, but if you’d like to go on a little adventure, please stand.” The Emperor said, her words both calm and heavy in nature.

The three girls looked at each other, as though having a conversation in their minds before standing at once. The Emperor took one last sip of juice before wiping her face and standing. “Ahh, now then, follow me.” The Emperor softly stood, her chair not making a sound, as though elevated somewhat from the ground. Gracefully, she strode through a set of doors that opened with the lightest of hisses. She looked behind her to see the girls slowly approaching, a hesitance in their steps.

They finally caught up and proceeded. They found the source of the cinnamon incense, and it was a large bedroom. The Emperor closed the door behind them, though they couldn’t hear the near-silent click of the lock. The Emperor kept her back to them. “One of you understands what’s going to happen, if you want it… One of you can understand part of it, but isn’t a naughty girl, yet. And one of you is clueless.” The three reacted differently, Yui’s face held a slight blush as she thought over what is going on. Kotoha was blushing even harder, and on the edge of hyperventilating. Sat-chan basically couldn’t figure out what the Emperor meant.

Suddenly, the pale shoulders of her royal highness could be seen, her robe slipping further down her slim figure, her back showed a bra strap, further down her soft, smooth back, a pair of panties, and a thick, plump rump was accentuated by the fact the panties didn’t cover the entire cheeks. Her long slender legs were covered in a pair of socks that led to her thighs. These were all light pink, and black in varying places. Kotoha began to drool a little, her bottom lip wet with it.

Yui covered her eyes, face now red all over, she whined a little that she shouldn’t unsee her Emperor in such a fashion. Sat-chan merely looked her up and down a moment before coming to a conclusion. “Are we about to start wrestling?!” She exclaims, striking a pose and mentally preparing to dive off the nearby dresser drawer towards the Emperor. The sexy moment was interrupted by the Emperor snorting a little and then putting her hands on her knees, bending over slightly and laughing hard.  
“Wha-ha-hat?!” She asks, finally turning to face the girls with an elegance only slightly tarnished by her unbidden laughter. The others laugh as well until their eyes open. Now even Sat-chan pauses. “Umm, Ms. Emperor? I didn’t think that girls had a-” She was cut off by Kotoha, “Don’t say it! Girls can too have them! Haven’t you ever read eromanga?” Yui wanted to ask the same as Sat-chan did, but then stopped and thought about it. “I think Kotoha is right, I remember seeing a lady like that before on an anime once.”

Sat-chan thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. “Well why’s it look so pointy in your panties?” The Emperor laughed a little and walked back towards the bed and sat down. “I think all three of you are curious, please… join me.” She pats the bed and the girls once again look at one another before making a decision. They slowly go towards her, with different looks on their faces. From curiosity and embarrassment, to thankfulness.

Kotoha sat to her left, trembling, though mainly in excitement. And Sat-chan took her place on the right. Yui stood, looking the Emperor up and down. She stammered a few times and could barely keep herself from doing so. The Emperor reached her soft hand forward and put it on the head of the young, embarassed girl before her. “Yui, I won’t hurt you, I promise.” This comforted her greatly, as she felt truth in the words of her leader.

Yui, watch this, you can sit close too if you’d like.” The Emperor says, her voice soft but commanding, and driving Yui to comply. “Let’s start with a little massage, lay your legs in my lap.” Kotoha and Sat-chan did so, the latter feeling that weird tingling she never felt before at all.

“Mmm, let’s see how you two feel when I help your feet out.” Their leader said with a hint of excitement. She placed her hands on one of their feet each, rubbing them and feeling their softness. Kotoha moaned a little, clearly feeling a bit of pleasure, maybe a little soreness from running so much fade. And Sat-chan started to grumble a little, squirming. “Ms. Emperor I’m feeling weird...” She said, subconsciously trying to hide her crotch without knowing why.

The woman gave Sat-chan’s right foot a little squeeze, making the blonde girl whimper a little. The Emperor made sure to turn her attention back to the blue-haired nerd to her left. “I think you’re enjoying this a little much don’t you?” She said to Kotoha who was moaning a little more intensely than seemed normal, implying deep sensitivity. The woman began to tickle here feet a little on each one. “Haha n-nohoho noooo!” Kotoha says, partially a kicking a little and trying to not roll off the bed.

The others giggle at seeing this and before it goes too far, it’s eased up a tad. The Emperor presses the girl’s feet together loosely and moves them towards her crotch. The girls blush as they feel their petite feet pressed firmly against the woman’s bulge. It felt thick and throbbed a bit but they didn’t complain. They felt an odd pleasure emanating up their legs towards their nethers and wanted to explore it deeper. Kotoha was the first, placing her hand down at her thighs, moving it closer to her center and finally, she presses against the shorts that defined the clothing of the more active cadets.

She moaned heavily as she gave her own pussy a squeeze, the tight, wetness feeling once again the embrace of her hand, only now, backed by the wandering hand of the woman nearby. The girls slide their feet against one another while the Emperor’s stiffy kept getting rubbed. “Mmmm, I think your sweet roll needs attention too Sat-chan~” She placed her hand upon the blonde girl’s crotch, slowly working the fingers onto the shorts in just the right place, the blonde reacted by tugging at the covers beneath her with one hand, and placing another on the Emperor’s, at first to stop it, but then to hold it in place as the her leader stroked, even over the clothes at her soft, wet pussy.

The two girls moaned as Yui looked on, confused but slowly easing more and more into a lewd feeling. She finally felt it when unconsciously she too had placed her hand onto her small, tight, and shockingly very wet vagina. She forewent the touching over the clothes entirely and had worked her hand inside. The eager girl had no idea where to rub until she looked up and saw the Emperor looking directly into her eyes, a sly smile on her face. Yui felt her fingers move into place. Her eyes shot open in immediate pleasure, and she fell forward a little, stopping herself with her free hand.

“E-Emperor, it feels so good, what’s happening?” Yui asks her sensuous benefactor. “Close your eyes and relax, let me help you even more.” Like magic, the girl’s shorts and panties moved beneath their thighs to their knees. Kotoha immediately knew what to do. “Mmm, this reminds me of ahh- of Loli Tamer III, when Mistress mfff Melodia trained her students how to feel good with just their hands.” Kotoha capped the off by rubbing a finger into herself, with the Emperor pushing the finger even further, and the young girl gasping in pleasure, saliva running down to her neck.

Sat-chan spoke, “I’m so warm there, mm help me too please, please Miss Emperor?” The woman smiled and obliged, placing a finger of her own into the girl’s virgin snatch, and using the force to move the girl’s hands up to her own nipples slowly, to rub them. She began rubbing and pressing them. Moaning even louder as such. “N-no if I do that I- hnnnnnff ahh~” The girl was partially cut off as the Emperor’s power guided her finger inside, then two, to explore. The whole time the experienced woman had kept the feet of the other two rubbing her pulsating piece going. She could feel that soon it would be impossible to hold back release as she already was. She decided to make it even harder for herself by exposing it now, letting the bare feet of her younglings rub the flesh of her pleasured place increase that much more.

She pulled Yui closer, and when the young girl looked up, meeting her lady’s gaze, she was pulled into her first real kiss, with no less than the Emperor of all people. She felt the woman’s tongue slip into her mouth, and following her lead, took to mimicking the movements of her own tongue. It was sloppy at first, but as the girl felt the pressure mount in her finger-tormented pussy, she began to get a confidence in her kiss.

Like woken dragons, the three lasses slowly came closer to climax, now mere moments away as their lady and momentary lover gave them their first real experience with anything sexual beyond the occasional self-experimentation. Belatedly, the Emperor asked Kotoha how the scene should end, and she moaned while thinking before concluding. “W-we should please our mistress as she plays with us, ahh an-and we play with each other.” The young gamer had good insight into just what the leader wished, and what she herself hoped for.

With few movements, the three girls were placed into a line almost, Yui in the center, Kotoha to the left, and Sat-chan to the right. Yui’s hands were split between her two friends, one for each, her small fingers rubbing circles and slowly going in and out of their now fully exposed nethers. Each of them spared a hand for her as well, the two of them methodically rubbing their fingers against her pussy, often together. The Emperor crossed her legs, and felt three pairs of feet rub against her thighs, sack, and throbbing member. She moaned deeply, and used her power to enhance the pleasure for the girls, the Emperor now also rubbing her own breasts as the three focused on the collective.

The Emperor would, in a few bursts, use her power to tickle the girls one or twice at a time, tickling the slits of her cadets, causing them to gyrate and move a bit, rubbing their feet more against her stiffy. The Emperor finally did it to all three, and the barrier that was made artifically with her power finally came down. “T-this feeling, it feels s-s-nnnff~” Sat-chan says, as she reaches climax simultaneous to her two friends. Kotoha simply moaning aloud as she feels the rush of fluids from her tormented clit. And Yui speaks, “T-thank you so m-mahh!!” She cums as well, the Emperor can’t prevent the feeling from being intense and finally lets go, hot white cum flying out of her at high speed, all over the feet and ultimately, legs and bodies, even faces and hair of the girls, and of herself.

The ruler lets out a long-held moan, as though she had been sexless for so long this was like heaven. The four of them collapsed, covered in various places in fluids of the other. Hands and feet, faces and bellies coated in the juices that each had held in for so long.

“Girls, ahh I think, I think we’re maybe on the good side of our superior’s.” Sat-chan says, panting and trying to hold in residual moaning. “Oh no, you girls might just get a ship named after each of you for that performance.” The Emperor says, causing the three to cheer a little, even if it’s quiet and tired. The four then decide to lay together, Yui laying on the chest of her ruler, the others partially on the chest, partially on their sides as the Emperor snuggled the three into an embrace. She was unsure if they were fully asleep or not when she whispered to herself.

“You three are the colors of joy, the spirit of freedom. We need you, more than you could ever need us.” She says, before laying her head back on the pillow, and covering up with the sheet to hide their moist, soft forms from any prying eyes that might show up. And with that final word, the four drifted off into familiar dreams that were sure to evoke the same feeling held so soon.


End file.
